Sweet Revenge
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Sequel to Who Am I.  Fawful's back yet again, but in a way no one ever expected. Rated T for violence, gore, possible death, etc.
1. The beginning

**New rule: maximum of 2 stories in progress, maximum of 3 on hold.**

**Also, I really felt like typing. I really need a new laptop. This one's so sad...**

**ANYWAY...**

"NOOOO!" I screamed into nothingness, waking myself up in the middle of the night for the fourth time that week. Another nightmare about Fawful had awakened me from my slumber, and each night it was worse, although I had killed him nearly a year before. My current residence was a cozy room in Peach's castle; the room was a light shade of lavender, so I didn't really mind the color. Anyhow, my mind had been corrupted with the most violent thoughts imaginable, and I was just about ready to go nuts.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked, coming in and turning on the light. I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Is there something you want to talk about, dear?"

"Who are you, my mother?" I questioned rudely.

"No." she said. "It's just that this has been going on for months. You know that Fawful isn't coming back, so I don't see what the problem is."

"It's just…" I looked up at the ceiling, twiddling my thumbs. "I have the feeling that he still could be out there…"

"He combusted into nothingness, Victoria." She said. "I promise he's not coming back. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"I can't." I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she questioned. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You killed him!"

"Well…maybe that's the problem…" I said. "Maybe I just feel guilty…"

"Guilty?" Peach asked. "You did us all a big favor! You'll be in the history books!"

"Well what if-"

"I don't have time for this." Peach moaned. "I need my beauty sleep. I'll call the doctor in the morning."

Peach got up and left the room, turning the light off. Maybe I was just delusional…maybe I really didn't have anything to fear…

I woke back up at around noon, my heart pounding and my hair a mess. There must have been something wrong with me; most people don't have nightmares every single night.

"Hey, Peach!" I called, putting on my shoes. "I'm taking a walk. I'll be back soon."

I heard her say "Okay" from another room and I walked outside. It was such a pretty day, and I probably just needed some fresh air. I quietly walked down to a pond, sat down and began playing with the water a little. I stared at my reflection. I mostly saw scars that would probably never go away and the dark circles under my eyes. It didn't matter much to me though. The Mushroom Kingdom was nearly restored. Buildings and homes had been repaired and everyone was happy again…excluding one person.

Me.

Something just didn't feel right to me. It had been like that ever since the day I had finally killed Fawful. I just had a strange feeling, as if it simply wasn't meant to be.

I lied down on the grass, alone with my thoughts.

What would have happened had I never been kidnapped on that late October night? I wouldn't be losing my mind, would I?

I gazed into the sky and soon found my mind in another place, totally zoned out…Except, my mind wasn't in a very nice state.

It was true; my brain was going totally berserk. I had been more irritable lately as well, and since no one would ever understand what was going on in my brain, what could I do? If it wasn't understandable, it wasn't fixable, and that's just the way it was.

It's just that something in my mind kept telling me to create destruction or use my powers for evil. The only reason I hadn't was because of my will power. You see, I always loved the Mushroom Kingdom with all my heart, but somewhere deep down, there was a part of me that was a bloodthirsty, mindless killer waiting to be freed. That's what I was afraid of- losing my control. I was sure it wouldn't happen, but there were always those temptations to cause harm that I never spoke of to anyone.

After coming back to reality, I stood up and walked back to the castle. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table, playing with the small bouquet of flowers sitting there. They were just begging to be crushed. I took a dead one and disintegrated it between my thumb and index finger.

"Why so glum, chum?" Peach asked as she came back into the house from watering her garden. She often reminded me of my mother; she was always so concerned about me.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "I'm completely fine."

"Are you sure?" Peach asked. "You don't seem very happy."

"Are you kidding?" I asked with a fake smile. "I'm great!"

"That's good." Peach said, though she still wasn't convinced. "Not to be rude, but I notice you've gained some weight."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I eat when I'm stressed."

"It's not healthy." She said, patting me on the head. "And besides, you have nothing to be stressed about. The doctor said that you've just been a little nervous because of the whole Fawful thing. Just take it easy and you'll be fine."

"Take it easy?" I asked, standing and raising my voice a bit. "How can I take it easy when I can't even think straight? Not to mention the nightmares or the 10 pounds I gained! How can I take it easy when I'm constantly thinking about death and murder and the person I no longer am?"

"Victoria…" she said, wiping a tear that I didn't even notice run down my cheek. "You're no different than the sweet little girl that used to get up at three in the morning to kick Bowser's but on your Gameboy. You're the same person that saved not one, but two worlds in one day."

"But being some legendary hero isn't as great as I hoped." I mumbled.

"Well," Peach sighed. "It could always be worse."

"What could be worse than the constant headaches and stress?" I asked.

"I mean…just look at the positive side." She said.

"What positive side?" I asked.

"Stop being so stubborn!" She exclaimed. "I'm starting to think that you don't want to feel normal again!"

"It's just…" I put my head down. "I'm going to bed…"

I left the kitchen and went into my room. It was only 6PM, but I wasn't hungry or anything. My head was going crazy. It was unbelievable!

_Everyone's caused you so much pain. They don't deserve to live…_

_Once you kill them, the world will be ours…_

_Do it, or you'll be sorry…_

I threw my pillow against the wall and screamed. This was becoming overwhelming. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I was definitely going crazy, and I wanted to just die. I cried myself to sleep, hoping that the next day would be better.

Shortly after, I woke up with a scream, except I actually felt pain.

I looked at my wrists and saw blood…lots of it…

But words were actually carved into them…

_"Did you think Fawful was joking? No one can help you now, FINK RAT!"_

I gasped as I read those words. It could have only come from one being.

Fawful.

I threw my face into my pillow and cried. Something strange was happening to me, and I couldn't stop it. No one could.

After awhile, I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to wash the blood off of my wrists. I looked into the mirror and saw my ugly face again. I became lost in thought and let the water run, which was so hot that the mirror fogged up in seconds.

I shook my head and continued rinsing my wrists. I turned off the water and took one more look at the mirror. Words were smudged on it, but I didn't dare read them. I just wanted to be alone…

Without my thoughts.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The voice

The next morning, I woke up and looked back at my wrists again. Fawful wasn't gone. He couldn't go away…

I walked into the kitchen and made toast. Toast always calmed me down on a day like this. I opened the window to see if there was any sunshine. Nope, just rain and thunder.

The cool thing about having powers was the ability to make toast in the blink of an eye. A few fireballs and it was ready.

I smeared some butter on my toast and began eating away.

"Good morning." Peach said, coming into the kitchen wearing a silk night gown and robe. She began to make some coffee.

"Hey, Peach." I said with a sigh.

"Have you been cutting again?" she asked, looking at my wrists. She didn't notice the words at all though.

I put my hands under the table. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Maybe…" I said.

"Do I need to call your therapist again?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

_She's annoying, isn't she?_

_Go on, kill her. You know where the knives are._

"N-no…" I stuttered. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Alright then." Peach sighed. "The doctor wants you on Prozac by the way."

I shook my head.

"Really, I…I'll be okay, Princess." I lied.

"Okay, but no more cutting." She said, pulling my cheeks and forcing a smile on my face.

"Okay, Peach." I said, resting my head on the table. She sighed and left the kitchen with her coffee.

_She's such an easy target._

_Why don't you start with Bowser then?_

_Luigi?_

_Mario?_

I was just about ready to jump off of a cliff or something…

"No…" I told myself…or the voice in my head. "I won't hurt anyone…"

_Tsk, tsk…_

_Poor child…_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

_No one really loves you, you know…_

_Has your mother or father ever said that they loved you, because after searching your memories, I don't see anything…_

"Sh-shut up…" I mumbled. "W-what are you anyway?"

_Think of me as an empty soul. I'm not Fawful; I am just a part of him. More or less, I'm the conscience of his conscience. I can't explain this easily to a mind as feeble as your own, but my soul is intertwined with yours. I know everything about you. Even things you don't know about yourself. You still check under your bed for monsters sometimes. You had an "F" in math last year. You can't whistle. You never wear matching socks. You have a birthmark on your butt shaped like a turtle. You have both autophobia and trypanophobia. You want to be a journalist one day. Your favorite foods are spaghetti, tacos, spaghetti tacos, and Japanese curry. You cried yourself to sleep every night for two years after your kitten died when you were eight. Need I say more?_

I shook my head.

_And don't think I am just a figment of your imagination. I'm not. I'm just as real as you are. The reason I have invaded your mind is because of the pain and suffering you put me through. I am now stuck in a limbo of existence. I'm here to initiate the destruction of your soul, and I won't stop until I have completely consumed your mind and who you are. And just wait until you die and end up where I am. You'll be very pleased…_

"P-please stop…" I begged, tears filling my eyes. "I'm sorry."

_Oh, I guess I should leave you alone because you apologized. Open your eyes, Victoria. This is just the way it is. You destroyed me, so now it's your turn to feel what I felt…_

That was it.

I clenched my hands into fists and punched the wall next to me. It created a huge hole, and then I realized that this…this thing in my head had caused this.

At the worst moment possible, I heard Peach cry for help outside. Bowser had kidnapped her again. Toadsworth called Mario and Luigi and I went after Peach. I followed them to Bowser's castle and met Mario and Luigi there.

They did the whole "Give us the princess!" routine and I wasn't in the mood.

I took a step forward, a fireball ready in my hand.

"Untie the princess, Bowser." I said. "I'm serious, I'm not in the mood."

"But she wants to marry me!" Bowser said, setting the princess down and making the rope around her a bit tighter.

I threw a fireball at him and burnt his hand a little.

"Bowser…" I said. "You have three seconds…"

"You're cute." He said. Mario and Luigi exchanged looks. They weren't used to this much delay before their battle.

"One…" I said.

"What are you going to do? You're a GIRL." He said. He knew how powerful I could be, so I wondered why he was pushing my buttons so much.

"Two…"

I began to make a fireball so huge, it fit both of my hands.

"We'll handle this, kid…" Mario tried to assure me. He noticed how red my face had become and how enraged I really was.

I screamed and threw the giant fireball at Bowser. He was bleeding everywhere and I didn't care. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't toy with me." I said. "Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded a bit before blacking out.

I looked around and saw that everyone else had also been injured a bit. I didn't think much of it. I just dragged the princess out of the castle without even untying her.

"Don't you want to see if Bowser's okay?" she asked.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "The sooner we get back to the castle, the better."

We got back into the castle and I untied her.

"You could have just left it to Mario and Luigi." She sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't feel like waiting two hours." I said, folding my arms.

Peach rolled her eyes and left the room.

_That was amazing! It felt great, didn't it?_

That stupid voice again.

_You know it did. You let your anger out, and it felt good right? That's fury, my friend. Peach has no reason to be angry with you. Did she expect you to let Bowser off with a warning? I'm telling you, get rid of that nuisance. She's nothing but trouble._

_Come on, live a little. You don't have to be so darn serious all the time…_

_You know, life's kind of like a game…except you're losing. Maybe you wouldn't be so stupid had you been listening to me. You'll never fail with powers like yours. _

_Your biological parents were evil so maybe you should follow in their footsteps. _

_We'll rule this world. You'll get everything you've ever wanted…_

_And no matter what…_

_You'll NEVER be alone._

I held my head as if it would put an end to this.

"M-make it stop…" I moaned.

_You know you've always wanted to rule the world, and here you go. It's so easy, a caveman could do it. You'll have all the money and attention possible. People will finally listen to you. There's no better feeling than world domination. So go on, kill them. Show them who's boss. If not, just know that I know how to destroy you from the inside. Maybe then you'll see. I've already messed around with your brain circuits. There's not much activity up here by the way. Maybe you should consider a few tutors._

"Hey, how do you feel about pizza?" Peach asked, entering the living room.

_Pizza is poisonous to the soul._

"S-sure…" I said, forcing a smile. "Pizza sounds good."

Peach picked up the phone and began calling the local pizzeria.

_Now's your chance._

_I don't want to do this the hard way._

"…Yes, olives on mine please. Thank you…" She said, hanging up the phone and turning to me. "They're busy today."

"Oh." I said, looking down.

_Just take the freakin' knife and do it already!_

She saw that I was kind of zoned out, as I was listening to the voice in my head.

"A-are you alright?" she asked. "Mario called. Bowser's fine. He's kind of mad at you though. Why don't you go and apologize?"

_Pfft! You didn't do anything wrong, Victoria. _

"Alright." I said, getting up and putting on my shoes. There was still a storm outside.

"Don't forget your umbrella!" Peach said. I took my umbrella and went outside.

_And by the way…_

_Erosion will cause me to actually become you. I will be Fawful once again, and your soul will cease to exist. So I suggest you do as I say if you don't want to forget everyone you know and love. If you cooperate, MAYBE I'll just possess the body of an innocent person and forgive and forget. And look, I've already gained some control over you._

I involuntarily slapped myself.

"C-cut it out!" I said, clenching my hands into fists.

_It's amazing how defenseless you are. Amusing, actually. And you were destined to become a villain anyway._

"N-no…" I whined. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

I sat down in the rain, putting my face into my hands.

_Victoria, Victoria, Victoria…_

_When will you learn?_

_You know you've always wanted to be a big sister…_

_You watched helplessly as your father silently murdered your little brother, who was almost two. You witnessed as he was suffocated and abused. You never spoke a word of it to anyone. You just put it all behind you. You wanted so badly to be the biggest, the oldest, and the strongest. You always wanted to be on top. You were constantly pushed around by your elder siblings and parents. Your brother and sister got to party while you stayed at home, doing laundry or washing the dishes. Well now you could finally know what you've been missing._

I sighed and looked up a little.

"I have been pushed around quite a lot…" I mumbled.

_Yes, yes you have. Even when you came to the Mushroom Kingdom, you were pushed around by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Tobi, Bowser, and Starlow. You didn't want to save their lazy butts, did you? Bowser actually had the nerve to take you from your home and place you in this sick, cruel, unforgiving world. Did they really have the right to force so much responsibility onto you?_

_You're not used to so much thinking are you? I know your weaknesses FYI._

_I'LL BREAK YOU DOWN._

"You'll never break me down…" I said.

_Did you know that your mother wanted an abortion? If you ask me, that would have been an excellent idea, but no one asked me…_

"Hey, are you on my side or not?" I asked, folding my arms.

_The question is: are you on MY side?_

_You know the better side; the one that doesn't lose._

_I already know the answer to this question._

_You are indecisive, correct? You're beginning to understand what my point is. _

_Good girl._

"You know, no matter what you say, I won't listen to you." I sighed.

_Can I let you in on something? Nothing motivates a human being more than pain. Not even fame, money, or your precious love…_

_And if this is so, I know just how to motivate you._

I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. It was almost like food poisoning…Times ten!

"Ack!" I said, holding my tummy. "W-What do you want from me?"

_What I want is for you to listen to my every command. I have learned from my mistakes, as will you. It takes patience, dear. Look, your so called "friends" would never risk their lives for you, but isn't that what you did for them? They don't deserve to live in such peace after that._

_So, my friend, would you like to listen to me for once, or do you want me to disable your brain stem and just let you die?_

The pain in my stomach came to a halt and I took a sigh of relief.

"I…I guess you're right…" I said. I couldn't believe what I was saying, but for some reason, I didn't take it back.

_Of course I am…_

_I'm always right, dear._

_So head back to Peach's castle. It's all yours now._

I shrugged and began walking to the castle. I didn't really have anything to lose.

**What a troll! XD**

**Please review. I shall love all who do.**

**If you don't review, I'm never writing again!**

_Well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it? You should consider better things- LIKE WORLD DOMINATION!_

**Sigh, that voice doesn't quit…**

**BTW, I HAVE A BIRTHMARK SHAPED LIKE A TURTLE!**


	3. Just chapter 3

I stood up and headed back towards Peach's castle. But I wasn't sure if I was controlling myself or not…

Did I really want to terrorize her castle like that?

I stopped walking.

"N-No…" I said. "I…I don't want…to lose control…"

_No, no._

_ Don't think of it as losing control. It's not like that._

_ I personally would rather you kill the Mario brothers first. They irked me. I guess that would work too. ; )_

"I…I don't have the heart to kill someone…" I said.

_But you killed ME. I was once someone. I had a life. _

"Yes…but these people are my friends…can't you accept that?" I asked, still feeling weird about talking to the voice in my head.

_Dear, I told you…_

_ Nobody loves you._

_ I'm the only one who can understand how you think and feel. _

"LALALA!" I said. "I can't hear you…"

_Humph, how sophomoric…_

"I'm sexy and I know it…"

_Listen Victoria, I tried, okay? You're kind of asking for me to do something horrible to you. And I don't mind. As of now, I'm only a "bug" in your mind, but once I gain control of you, I become you, and I'll be a complete soul once again._

"You really want to be me?" I asked.

_Well,_ _I won't be YOU; I'll be me, just in your body._

I sighed.

"You're not even alive anymore. What will you gain if I kill the people I love and you hate?" I asked.

_ I seek revenge. Sweet revenge on those who hurt me. The ones who put me through so much pain and suffering. _

_ I hate them. I hate them with a passion._

I sighed and continued walking to Peach's castle.

_What do I have to do? Mute you? Kill you?_

I ignored the voice and walked into the castle. Peach was sitting on the couch, having a conversation with some toad.

"Oh…what took you so long?" Peach asked. "The pizza is in the fridge."

"I'm not very hungry…" I said, looking down.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked. "You've been acting so strange lately."

"Yeah…" I lied. "I'm just…you know, being a teenager…"

"Are you sure? I think it's something more. Are you still worried about Fawful?" she asked.

She was half right.

"No…it's not that." I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. Good night."

I walked to bed, still irked by my thoughts. I…I wouldn't let myself become destructive. I wasn't going to lose control…

I fell asleep with that in my mind, trying to convince myself that it just wasn't going to happen.

And then I woke up…

With a bloody knife in my hand.

**Yup, and will it kill you to review? I won't continue any other stories if you don't…haha… **

** Review or Victoria's going to get you.**

_Or I could handle that…_

**Anyway, have a nice day!**


	4. Crazy

I shook with fear, wondering where this knife had come from. Maybe the voice was just trying to freak me out, as weird as that sounds.

_There's no reason to be afraid._

_ I've handled everything for you, don't worry._

"What did you…What did you do?" I asked firmly, as if I was ready to kill this…voice.

No answer. But I swear, I could feel it smile.

I got up and walked outside of my room, still holding the knife. I slowly entered Peach's room to see if she was okay.

I turned on the light and she was holding a huge gash in her stomach. She was sobbing, but stopped when she saw me.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" she exclaimed.

"P-Peach…" I said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." She said, looking at the knife in my hand. "You tell me!"

"I-I don't know what happened…" I said. "But I didn't do anything…"

"Likely story!" Peach snapped. "I'm not blind. I believe I could recognize the person stabbing me."

"I need to get you to the E.R." I said, walking over and trying to pull her arms.

"No." She said. "I'll call 911. Just get out of my castle."

"W-what?" I asked, shocked that she would say such a thing.

"You heard me." She said. "Out of my castle. Now."

"But where do I go?" I asked.

"I honestly don't care anymore." Peach sighed. "You could die for all I cared. I've had it with this…this insanity."

"Peach…" I said quietly. "I can't control it…you…you wouldn't understand, okay?"

"What wouldn't I understand? Just tell me, because I-"

She stopped talking when the pain became worse.

"But Peach-"

"Just go!" she exclaimed, her words hitting me like a hammer.

I sighed, took some of my precious belongings in a bag, and walked outside. There was still a raging storm, but I didn't care. It was 1AM and I needed somewhere to stay for the night.

I knocked on the big black doors of Bowser's castle.

"What do you want?" he growled. I almost laughed out loud due to the fact that he was wearing footie pajamas. (A/N: I just bought a pair last week:D)

"Well, Bowser…" I said, twiddling my thumbs. "I know it's late…"

"That's an understatement." He said, rolling his eyes. "Go on…"

"Well, I did something REALLY, REALLY horrible and I wanted to know if I could stay at your place…just until morning…" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Wait…" he said. "YOU did something horrible?"

"Yes…" I mumbled "I did."

"I'm so proud!" he exclaimed joyfully. "What did you do?"

"I…" I swallowed hard before I continued. "Wait…you're going to yell at me if I tell you."

"No, I won't." Bowser promised. "Just tell me already before I change my mind."

"I uh…" I looked around nervously. "Kind of stabbed the princess?"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't DARE attempt to kill the woman I love…"

"Bowser, you don't understand…it's not me…I can't control it!" I shouted.

"Well, I guess you're going to spend your time alone until you can." He said, slamming the metal doors.

I began to sob. Now what would I do?

_Dear, you should thank me. I just helped you._

I was so angry that I caught on fire. That hadn't happened to me in a long time. The rain quickly put it out though. That gave me an idea…a bad one.

Peach was likely at the hospital by now. I knew she would get upset if I tried to visit her.

I walked to her castle and entered. I didn't care if she was there or not, but I took a match, struck it, and let a fire spread throughout the castle. (A/N: She had to use a match because she's immune to her own fire) I sat on my knees and cried. I couldn't be charged with arson because this world had no police system.

I didn't care if I died or not. I was sure I would though. Giving up was the only way to get rid of the voice.

_You know, you don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way, dear._

"Don't call me that…" I sobbed quietly. "Please, for once, just shut up."

I silently watched as the flames roared from left and right. I concentrated on inhaling the smoke. It was the least painful way to die in a fire. Finally, didn't have the strength to sit up anymore, so I lied down. I closed my eyes, in hopes that they would never open again. I knew that I would never make it to heaven, if there was such a place, but even hell would have been better than this.

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU STUPID?"**

I woke up to those harsh words, an oxygen mask on my face. Everything was blurry and I was covered in multiple burns. At first, I had no memory of what had happened, but then it slowly came back to me. I blinked a couple of times and nothing was distorted anymore.

I looked up and saw Peach, Mario, Luigi, the doctor, and my buddy Tobi. Peach must have recovered pretty quickly.

"I can't believe you." Peach said with her face in her hands. "This…this is all my fault…"

"N-no it isn't…" I sighed, my voice cracking a bit. "I have no one to blame but myself."

"Seriously, Victoria, what were you thinking?" Peach asked. "I know I got mad at you, but that's no reason to set my castle on fire!"

"But-"

"Don't even say that it wasn't you." Peach said, crossing her arms.

"Victoria, this display of anger is very unhealthy." The doctor warned, writing a few notes on his chart. "From what I've heard, you've been getting a bit out of hand lately. Is there something troubling you?"

_If you speak a single word of me, you'll be sorry._

"I…I can't…" I looked down as a few tears dripped down my face.

"You can tell us anything." Peach assured, on the brink of tears.

"I wish I could…" I mumbled so low that they could hardly hear me.

"Victoria…" Tobi said, hugging me. "If you don't tell us, we can't help you."

I knew I would regret this…but I decided to finally say what had been bothering me.

"Okay…" I said quietly. "There's this…voice-"

"Ah." The doctor interrupted. "I believe that's just schizophrenia."

"No…" I said. "It's different…It actually controls me. It puts me into physical pain. No matter what, I can't get rid of it. It's controlling me, and it's trying to convince me to kill everyone…"

"Y-You're delusional!" Luigi said. "Such a thing has never happened, and it never will!"

"This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to say anything…" I murmured. "I knew you guys would be too ignorant to believe me."

"It's not that we're ignorant…" Peach said. "But that just isn't possible…"

"ALRIGHT." I cried. "WELL YOU TRY LIVING WITH THIS THING AND TELL ME THAT IT ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"Victoria, please calm down…" Mario protested calmly. That was the first time that he didn't call me "kid".

"No…" I replied. "I won't calm down! I don't want to be like my parents were! I don't want to lose control!"

"I promise…that won't happen." Peach sighed. "All that matters is that you're okay…"

_HA!_ _Like she really cares about you. Humph._

"But I'm not okay!" I exclaimed. "As long as this voice is here…I'll never be okay!"

"You'll be fine-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed, chucking a couple of fireballs at Peach. Mario and Luigi helped her up before giving me an angry look.

_Good girl. Just let out your fury._

I gasped, realizing what I had done.

"May I suggest a mental hospital…" The doctor shrugged, straightening his glasses.

"No…" I said, holding my head. "What goes on in my mind…is beyond comprehension. A mental hospital wouldn't help."

"But certainly, there must be a solution!" Peach said hopefully. "There has to be some way to get rid of it!"

"Hm, I think not…" the doctor sighed. "Let's just hope that this will all pass and be forgotten."

_I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't listen to these foolish mortals!_

"Hoping has never done much for me." I replied, looking down.

"I could prescribe you a medication that halts such auditory illusions." The doctor suggested.

"It's not an illusion." I persisted. "I just know."

"Then what is it?" Peach asked.

I hesitated. I didn't want to say it, but I knew it was true.

"It's Fawful…I mean, it's not Fawful…but it's…"

"That's impossible!" The doctor exclaimed. "I knew you were insane from the moment I-"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THIS!" I screamed, so frustrated that I could kill somebody.

"Look…" he said, putting his hand up. "You see me, right? I'm real. I exist. I'm alive. But Fawful is dead, and therefore CAN NOT, WILL NOT and SHOULD NOT come back in any way, shape or form. You're just paranoid, okay? You need to take it easy."

"What will it take to get this through your thick skulls?" I sighed quietly. "It's hopeless."

"See, you're really young, so it's quite normal for your mind to go through weird phases after a dramatic event has taken place. You're still growing, and trust me, that voice won't always be there." The doctor persisted.

"You don't…" I stared downward. "You don't understand. You would never understand how it feels to be provoked by such a nuisance."

"I think I would, living with you." Peach said, almost as if she were taunting me. "Anyway, Victoria, the doctor said you would be fine, but it'll take weeks to fix my castle."

"Well, you guys could stay at our place!" Mario suggested. Luigi elbowed him but Mario ignored it.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned.

"No problem, Princess. Anything for you!"

"So," the doctor said, walking towards the door. "I'm going to do some paperwork while you guys get everything settled."

"Are you well enough to leave today?" Peach asked, turning to me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We can still get you those pills if you like."

"I don't need them." I said.

_Darn right, you don't._

"Alrighty then." Peach smiled.

I looked at the clock. 7AM, huh?

The doctor reentered the room.

"Alright, since the burns aren't too severe, they should heal over time." He informed us. "You guys could leave now if that's okay."

_It's pretty funny how much he doesn't want to deal with you._

"That would be a good idea" I said quietly, moving the hair on my left side behind my ears.

Maybe I was just going crazy.


End file.
